Baby It's Cold Outside
by letzigprincess
Summary: If you love the classic Christmas song, this is perfect for you. A Twilight songfic one-shot featuring two of our favorite characters. Rated M for lemons.


**I don't own Twilight and my bank account reflects that. Please enjoy this songfic of Baby It's Cold Outside-which by the way, I don't own the song, either. I do own any mistakes you may find in this. I did it without my beta. Enjoy.**

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

"Look, Bells, it's Christmas Eve. You shouldn't be sitting at home."

"What, all of your girlfriends are busy tonight?" Bella Swan's teasing voice came over his cell's speaker as he stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie.

"Very funny. Come on, let's go get something to eat and then we can come back here for a little while. We'll have one of our Christmas movie marathons, just like when we were younger."

"You don't want to deal with my depressing self tonight...really...I'll be okay."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I don't have to be at my parents until ten tomorrow morning. I'm bored out of my mind and if you must know, you are right. I have no plans with anyone tonight—most definitely not one of my..."

"Conquests?"

Shaking his head at his reflection, he stepped back and tugged on his suit jacket. "That's it. You wait until I get there..."

"What are you going to do? Huh, tough guy?" she laughed playfully but he could hear the undercurrent of pain behind her words.

_Kiss you. _"You'll just have to see. Get ready. I'm on my way over."

"I'm not even dressed!"

He knew she meant not dressed to go out but his mind immediately went to her sitting on her bed, blessedly naked. "I'm hanging up now!"

Wondering where the night would lead him, Edward Cullen sighed and sat down to put on his shoes. Since high school, Isabella Swan had been one of his best friends. He had always wanted more with her but his stupid self tended to hide that emotion by dating other women. A lot of other women. He couldn't blame Bella for dating Mike, or even marrying Jacob, but he did blame her for not ending the marriage sooner.

It would be a month come Thursday that Bella had called him, sounding miserable, and asking him to meet her at their typical hang-out in town. He knew as soon as her voice came across the phone that something was wrong; she sounded lost. Worried about her driving when she was so obviously upset, he left work—yes, he was at work at nine thirty at night, and he told her he'd pick her up. When she accepted his offer for a ride, he knew it finally happened. Jacob Black never would have allowed Mrs. Black to be picked up by him.

**One Month Ago**

_She had opened the car door, climbed in like she had a million and a half times since he'd gotten his driver's license at the age of sixteen, and before he could even put the car into drive, she blurted out what unbeknownst to her, he'd been waiting to hear for years. "I'm filing for divorce."_

_His world seemed to stop, flip on it's side while slamming to the ground, and by the time it righted itself, Bella was sobbing. They sat in the over-priced Vanquish, her sobbing, and him trying to find the right words. Instead of talking, he succeeded in pulling out of her driveway and off they went to the bar. He opened her door for her, escorted her into the bar, and ordered their drinks. They were four shots a piece in before Edward looked at her, raised his fifth shot glass, and said, "To you actually being happy."_

"_I know you never liked him..." she frowned._

"_No. I always hated him," Edward corrected her._

"_Well, it's finally done. I can't do it anymore..."_

"_I'll kill him if he laid a hand on you."_

"_No," she said quickly, "it was never anything like that! Do you remember that commercial we laughed at? The one that was on the radio? The whole, 'Has social media ruined your marriage? Have you found a picture of your spouse with someone else? Call us and file for divorce!'?"_

_Edward winced, knowing exactly what she was referring to. He groaned, "Not you...who was he with?"_

"_I don't know her. It might have been wrong but he wasn't paying attention and I had to look at his phone. Edward, I had to!" she said with a half-frown, half-smile playing on her face in an I-refuse-to-believe-I'm-a-horrible-person way._

"_What did you find?" he asked, trying not to show he was slightly amused with the situation._

"_Some girl tagged him in a picture with the title of her new boy toy."_

"_Oh, dear..."_

"_Then there were text messages. Remember when I fell on the ice last month and your sister had to take me to the hospital because I couldn't get a hold of him? Yeah, his phone informed me through text messages that he _wasn't _working that night. He was with Miss Hot Pants."_

_Edward cringed. Bella had always been clumsy and they used to joke that instead of trying to catch her each time, he just did what he could to keep things she could trip over out of her way completely. He would have been the one to drive her but he'd been away in Dallas at a conference. Now, he was cringing because of how...sad...she looked. "Bells, I'm sorry..."_

"_No you're not," she said dryly, taking a swig of her beer, "I can see that evil smirk only you can pull off."_

**Present**

He pulled up outside of her family's modest home and beeped the horn. For once, he wasn't worried that her husband was going to come out and take a baseball bat to his shiny car when he picked her up. Then again, he really didn't think Jacob had it in him. He was always more of the strong, silent type...unless he wanted to cut down Bella...then the bastard was willing to break the silence. He looked at the house and saw that most of the lights were on in the house, including her childhood bedroom that she had come to inhabit since the divorce. She was in there, probably ripping her closet apart. With a sigh, he got out of the car, knowing she wasn't ready. She was never ready. Ever.

"Bells, Edward's here!" her mother, Renee, called up the stairs. Edward walked over to the couch and pulled out his phone, nodding a hello to her dad, Charlie—who was studiously ignoring him and watching Christmas Vacation. Bella's aunt, who always came to visit for Christmas gave him a wave and a disapproving look; she'd never been Team Edward. A text message told him that the Volturi deal had gone through according to his best friend and business partner, Jasper Hale, and he scrolled through a few more of his unread emails. His head began to fill up with information on their current business merger with two financial companies and he made sure to send an email to Jasper, congratulating him on a job well done with the deal they had been waiting months to make.

It was then that he heard a thump and jumped a little in his seat. "Bella?" he called, concerned for his clumsy friend. Her family didn't seem very concerned, then again, this was normal for their loved one.

"I'm okay," she giggled from upstairs. "I just kind of tripped on the carpet!"

He laughed but that laugh was cut off when he saw her come down the stairs. She really was pretty. Not plastic surgery pretty but natural pretty. The pretty that didn't take eight hours in front of a mirror with top notch beauty products to create. Bella's beauty just...was. She was pale but her skin had a warm glow to it since she had just returned from the Bahamas with his sister, Alice and her friend, Rosalie. They wanted to get her away from reality and he was never so thankful for Alice's excitement at traveling. Bella couldn't afford it but they had insisted on it being her Christmas present from them. Alice was constantly traveling. In fact, she had flown in from Paris just the night before.

Tonight, Bella wore what looked to be a jean skirt over gray tights and a white button up shirt. The second he saw her, his face lit up, but she frowned as soon as she saw him. "Ugh, why do you always have to look like you're heading into a boardroom?"

"Because I usually am," he shrugged, a hint of amusement playing across his face.

It wasn't lost on him that Charlie was watching them closely. Charlie was in no way Edward's number one fan, something that Edward had long ago accepted. The father of his best friend had an allegiance to Jacob's family, as Charlie was best friend's with Jacob's father. Bella's aunt was very much behind Charlie, as she was Charlie's sister. Of course, he was not speaking to Jacob either, but it was just instinctual now to have a disdain for Edward. It was like this since the day they met and Edward never expected to see that change.

"Should I go change? I feel under dressed..."

He rolled his eyes, "You look fine. Come on, I'm starving."

She just smiled and grabbed a thin red blazer. After reassuring her mom that she would be warm enough and kissing her dad on the cheek, she thew on her white scarf and boots. "Lead the way, Mr. Cullen."

"So, Jacob finally signed the papers two days ago. It's official, Edward, I'm divorced," she said it dryly, like she couldn't believe it.

"His loss," Edward responded, taking a sip of his Captain and Coke. "Do you want to play a game of pool?"

"Sure, if you want your ass kicked," laughed Bella.

"I know. I think I created a monster." Edward followed her over to the table, racked the balls, and grabbed a pool stick. She was already a step ahead of him, cue ball in hand, trying to decide where to place it. He could remember the first time they played pool together. He learned that she was like Happy Gilmore but the pool shark version. The girl had serious force behind her stick and she had ended up jumping the cue ball, causing it to hit Edward right in the crotch the first time they played. He thought Alice, who was watching from a table with Jasper—yes, his business partner was also his brother-in-law—was going to pee herself from laughing so hard. Bella felt awful...but he knew it took a lot to hold back her laughter as well. It took him months to talk her into playing again.

They had always been like this, comfortable, easy-going, talkative... They could be honest with each other when someone else might have wanted to slap them for saying what they did. He loved that they had this connection and they had fought hard to keep things in the safe 'friend-zone'. There was an issue now, something that made him believe that her divorce was a sign, and tonight he knew he had to tell her.

She leaned over the table, her skirt riding up, making him wish she wasn't wearing those tights. Her shirt gapped at the buttons as her breasts pushed against them. He swallowed hard and tried not to stare. She broke but nothing went in. "You're up, Cullen."

She managed to win, but only because on his fifth turn he hit the eight ball in. With a smirk, she practiced hitting the other balls in with the cue ball and he watched her, finished up his beer. "Do you want deep-fried Oreos to take back to my place?"

She stopped what she was doing and stood straight, "You seriously have to ask?"

He chuckled and made his way over to their table where the waitress was cleaning up Bella's salad and his cheeseburger platter. Just as he was making his way back over to Bella, he saw her staring at the bar. He turned and saw red. Jacob Black was sitting there with a few guys he recognized from Jacob's inner circle.

"Shit..." she began as Edward came up to her.

"I know. Come on, we can go."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize. Wait here. I'll grab our things from the table. The waitress is still there, I'll ask her to cancel the order."

"This is so stupid...I can't hide from him forever..."

"Do you want to stay?" Edward asked, wanting to ask her so much more. He never thought he'd have this chance with her.

She looked torn for a minute and the irony was not lost on him. Edward Cullen or Jacob Black? Who would she choose? "Let's go," she nodded and he immediately went to grab their coats.

"Alright, we've got The Grinch, Frosty, and my personal favorite- Rudolph."

"The Abominable Snowman." Bella nodded her head, remembering that it was his favorite mythological creature.

"Hey, we live in Washington. Someday, I will find one in real life."

Taking a sip of her wine, Isabella just grinned up at him and snuggled further into the blanket she'd grabbed off the back of the couch. His phone began to ring on the bar to the side of the room and he grabbed it before plopping down beside Bella with his own glass in his hand. "Hey, I'll be there by ten. I promise!" he laughed, rolling his eyes.

To his surprise, Bella nudged his arm. "Is that your mom? Tell her I said hi!"

"Mom, Bella says hi."

Edward cringed at his mother's response. "Bella Swan? Edward, why are you there with Bella? Are you by yourselves? Are you bringing her to Christmas?"

"Yes, Bella. We wanted to hang out. Yes. I will be attending Cullen Christmas by myself. Don't pout. I can practically hear it over the phone..."

"It's just that we haven't seen her in ages and..."

"I'm sure she already has plans..."

"She and Jacob are divorced now, right? You better not be..."

"Mom! Yes, she is no longer with him. I'm going to hang up now so we can pick out a movie, watch it, and I can get to bed on time. I have somewhere important to be at ten."

"Alright, honey," Esme said, back to her motherly voice. "I love you. Tell Bella we all say hi. Don't stay up too late..."

"Mom! I will talk to you tomorrow. I love you, too," his voice softened as he ended the call.

Bella just laughed again, the wine bringing some color to her cheeks. "Interesting call?"

"Very. The woman loves you. I think she loves you more than me."

"Not possible. Your mom loves everyone. Now come on, the Island of Misfit toys awaits us!"

Edward sat with his arm propped casually over the back rest of the couch. If he stretched, his fingers could brush Bella's shoulder as she sat leaning on the arm rest on the other side. He tried to focus on the movie but couldn't help but steal glances at her whenever he could. There were always feelings for her deep inside of him. He just never had the courage to tell her. He was an idiot.

Her laugh warmed him and he found he didn't need the wine at all, this was intoxicating enough. The movie ended before he knew it and Bella turned to face him, the credits playing away on the television. "So, you need to get up early, huh?"

"Not that early," he said quickly. "Do you want to watch another?"

"Not really..." she said, a small frown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I miss you," she said quietly, throwing back the remainder of her wine. Liquid courage. He knew then that this was it, something life-altering could be happening between the two of them at any moment.

"I'm right here."

"I know. Thank you...it means a lot. It always has. I should actually be going."

"Wait," Edward caught her hand as she shrugged off the blanket and stood. Trying to think of anything he could to keep her there. "One more drink."

"I don't know..."

"Do you have somewhere else to be tonight? Come on, Bella, it's Christmas Eve."

"My mom's probably worrying that I froze to death...she gave me a lecture about that red jacket..."

Edward listened to her mumble under her breath and smirked, he didn't like her wearing only that jacket, either. Still, she was following him into the kitchen area so he wasn't going to argue with her. Pulling out the already opened bottle of wine, he refilled both of their glasses and they stood there watching each other, sipping away. "It was nice seeing you tonight, Bella. I know things are still...raw...with the divorce but I'm always here if you want to drop in."

"When you're not working," Bella corrected him with a crooked grin.

"You know that all you have to do is call me, hell—you could even call my secretary, and I'll meet you here...anywhere..."

"Look, I'll finish this half of the drink but I really should be going. Dad's probably about ready to call in a private investigator...what are you doing?"

"How about a little Dean Martin?" Edward asked, grinning over the old record player his grandfather had left him. It was probably the oldest thing in his large, modern apartment.

"When I think Dean Martin, I think about your dad singing obscenely loud to a Dean Martin song years ago at your parents' New Year's Eve party."

As the familiar cackle filled the air, Edward watched Bella and waited for the music to begin. When it did, he saw her face light up, regardless of the silly memories it may have invoked in her. "Remember when Grandma Cullen insisted we dance in that awful Christmas recital at school?"

"Holy crap! I still remember that routine...well at least part of it!" laughed Bella, setting her wine glass down on the white granite counter top and stepping closer to him. Lifting her hands so that both palms were facing him, he pressed his own palms to them and shook his head. "Do you remember these crazy good moves, Edward?"

"Sort of...maybe..." he mused, trying to remember the steps but having a hard time focusing on anything other than the beauty in front of him Her hands were so cold, he worried that she was suffering from poor circulation. "Your hands are freezing. Perhaps you could use some tea..."

Bella seemed to take the lead, not caring that he didn't seem into dancing, and she rolled her hips, keeping a good foot or so between them, and then kicked one leg to the side of his. He followed and soon, they were reliving their childhood. After dancing around the granite island, the song was ending when he spun her around and in true Bella fashion, she fell back against him so her back was to his chest. He did not release her immediately, but reveled in the feel of her body against his as he breathed in her lavender scented shampoo.

She seemed to be in no hurry to leave his arms and he felt her relax into him. Eventually, she turned her head towards his and looked up. He knew she was about to say something but a loud laugh seemed to over ride her thoughts as she looked up even further. Above them was one of only two decorations in the entire apartment. He had his Charlie Brown Christmas tree and his mistletoe, both of which his sister insisted on putting up when she stopped by to visit after a ride home from the airport. Edward looked up, a smirk growing on his lips as she turned to better face him. "Tis the season," he shrugged playfully.

He was just about to let her go when something happened that not only shocked him but surprised him so much that he almost completely dropped her. Grabbing onto his arms, she pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him hard, right on the mouth. There was no tongue, and it wasn't even over-sexual, at first. They stood there awkwardly, their lips connected but neither of them moving. Edward even realized they both had their eyes open. This was just awkward.

He was enjoying it way too much to try and stop it and she _had_ started it. If she wanted to end it, she could. Eventually, after much too long of a time, she did. "I don't remember that part of the dance," Edward said, trying to make a joke out of their awkward moment.

She was breathing heavier than normal and ran a hand through her hair. "It's getting late. If you don't get some sleep soon, you're going to be late tomorrow and your mother will think it's my fault..."

"Bella, you're so cold, your hands are like ice. Grab your drink. We can sit by the fire..."

"Your sister is already going to be all over you about this tomorrow..."

"I'll tell her that I haven't really seen you since you've been home with your new, pretty tan."

"Do you like it?" Bella asked, looking self conscious.

"You look beautiful."

She blushed three shades deeper than normal. "Thank you. Now, enough with this. I need to get home. Can you imagine the jibing from Emmett tomorrow?"

"Bella, just stay a little longer. It's freezing outside and your mom is right, you need a warmer coat."

"Then lend me one of yours. I know you have like four of them..."

"The snow is really coming down," he said, glancing over at the balcony. "The roads are probably terrible."

"I can't stay here tonight, what will everyone think?"

"That we made the safe decision to keep you here, where it's warm, and then I'll drive you home in the morning. You'll be there just in time to open presents, I know Renee will kill me if you aren't."

"My dad will kill you for me staying. My aunt's mind is probably already spinning..."

"We won't have to tell your dad what all is going on between us..."

"I'm sure he'll figure it out. He's not stupid." Then, as if she caught herself saying something she shouldn't, she looked up at him. "What_ is_ going on between us?"

"You tell me."

Her cheeks turned red again and she drank a large swig of wine, "God, what's in this drink?"

"It's not the wine, Bells. You feel what I feel. It's nothing to do with alcohol. You're single. I'm single. We're just had dinner, danced, and kissed. Bella, I...I'm really not sorry that you left Jake. I mean, of course I'm sorry that he hurt you and that you're hurting now, but I'm happy that you're here. With me."

She seemed to weigh his words, downing another fourth of her drink. "You've been great tonight...you always were so kind to me..."

"Baby, don't go. It's freezing out there. I promise to have you home early tomorrow morning."

"That kiss was..." she nodded, as if selecting the perfect word, "indescribable. I'm sorry..."

"I'm not."

"After all of these years? You really think we have a shot at being...romantically involved...after all of these years?"

"I hope to God everyday that we do. Bella, my job, those other women, nothing has been able to distract me from you. I want this."

Setting down her glass again, she nibbled on her bottom lip and walked over to him again. "Why didn't you try to stop me from marrying Jacob?"

"I thought it was what you wanted."

"But it was never what you wanted?"

Edward knew she hadn't meant it as a question. He answered her matter-of-factly, stealing courage from his now empty wine glass. "No. I never wanted you to be with him or anyone else for that matter..."

She looked upset now, almost angry, "Don't you dare act as though I've been with tons of guys. You had a different girl with you every time you were around me!"

"Every time I was around you and Jacob! Look, I really, really do care about you, much more than this just-friends relationship we've been in. I thought you knew that. How could you not see the way I stare at you way more than I should or..."

Suddenly, and much to his surprise, Bella began to cry. Closing the distance between them while setting her glass on the counter in the process, she snaked her arms under his and around to his back. All the breath rushed out of his lungs as she buried her face in his chest and he felt her squeeze tightly. "If this doesn't work, I don't want to lose you."

"What's 'this'?"

"Us. I want us to be like this. I want this, too. I've loved you for years but it just seemed that it didn't make sense for us to be together...and..."

"Shh. Bella, we're together now and that's what matters. Stay with me tonight, Bells. I can't just sit here and pretend that I just want you as a friend. I want you...in every way imaginable." He felt her squirm in his arms a little and hoped that it was in response to the husky voice he had spoken to her with.

"I really ought to be telling you no but I can't break this spell I seem to be under. You smell so good and you...feel so good. I'm going to kiss you again. I know it."

"Please. Please kiss me again," he whispered, moving his face down so she could more easily reach his lips.

Seconds later, hers were on his and he was lifting her to sit her on the counter. Standing between her legs, he assaulted her mouth and felt her rubbing against him. His mind felt cloudy, his knees were weak, and she was in no way protesting anything they were doing. Bella Swan was in his arms and acting in a very sexual way. He had to take a second to make sure he wasn't dreaming it. "If you don't want to have sex, we seriously have to stop this. I want you so badly right now..."

"Not here. Not on the counter. Let's go back to your bedroom," she breathed against his neck.

A shudder of anticipation ran through him and he lifted her off the counter again, not breaking yet another kiss that had begun. Clothes were unbuttoned, torn, dropped, and strewn about his hallway and bedroom before the two made it to their destination-the bed. The only time they broke contact with each other was for him to grab a condom from his bedside table but the contact was back as she stroked him and teased his hardened flesh. "I can't believe we're doing this. After all these years..."

There was no awkward feelings, no uneasiness or second guessing. She pulled him down to her, opened herself to him, and took him inside. He pushed in gently, having dreamt of this moment for years. Bella Swan in his bed was his favorite wet dream since he was teenager. The real thing with her was better than he'd even imagined-and he'd imagined it a lot. He fisted her hair, pulling her mouth back to his so he could kiss her lips and tease her tongue with his.

Dirty talking Bella was someone who he had always dreamed of unleashing but the way her back was arched, her hands gripped his muscular shoulders, forearms, and back, and her mouth was open in silent screams, he knew she was in no position to form any coherent sentences. Aware that she wasn't in need of talking from him, either, he rolled so that he could be beneath her. Sliding her body up and down his as he cupped her ass and watched her face contort in ecstasy, he found himself slamming into her harder and harder. Sweat was beading on his skin and when she quit arching her back and licked his neck, he pushed into her one last, hard time and let himself go. Her cries against neck and her body tensing around his kept him from pulling out once he was empty. He wanted to have her this way forever.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," she whispered after coming down from her high.

Still inside of her and reveling in the feel of their sweaty bodies pressed together, he kissed her ear and whispered back, "Merry Christmas, Bells."

"I really ought to be going but..."

"Baby, it's cold outside," he protested for the hundredth time.

"Which is precisely why I'm staying here with you."

**I've always loved the song and it just reminded me so much of a perfect songfic. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and that you enjoyed this little story. Please review! Love, Letzy xx**


End file.
